The Runaway Rainbow (Video Game)/Walkthrough
Gameplay Play as Rarity, and complete tasks and mini-games to earn jewels for prizes, and progress the rainbow gauge to the next chapter, ultimately to earn the prize jewels. There are five chapters, and sixteen prizes. Each prize has three jewels to earn. Unfortunately, the game does not save where you are up to, but occasionally the game will give you a new passcode to remember; these passcodes allow you to skip to the chapter you were up to. When the game is opened, there are three options to choose from in the menu: Rarity's Adventure, Mini-Games, and Princess Gallery. Rarity's Adventure is the regular gameplay storyline. Playing mini-games are optional from this menu. The Princess Gallery is for viewing progress on jewels for prizes. Chapter 1 This chapter starts in Unicornia. We are introduced to Rarity and Cheerilee. Before leaving this room, press A near the small caterpillar to play the Caterpillar Catch minigame. Playing this mini-game three times, winning with three caterpillars in the air, will earn two jewels towards the Lilac Purse prize. Go left until the bridge. Brights Brightly will ask for three rainbow ribbons. Continue left to find these three ribbons. Item locations: The first is next to a small green pony, the second by a pink house, and the third is on the next screen, next to a bush. Return to the bridge and press A to add the ribbons to the bridge. '' The rainbow gauge that appears indicates storyline progress. Talk to the yellow unicorn to play the Dressing Room mini-game. Play twice to win both jewels towards the Blue Bracelet prize. The next task is to find three flags for Whistle Wishes. Talk to the unicorn in the town square. ''Item locations: Walk right, across the bridge and 1 is by the open plaza area. Walk upwards to enter the next room with the yellow pony where you'll find 2. Continue to the right, to the room with the caterpillar and pick up 3. ''Walk back to the town square and hand over the flags. That completes the task and you'll fill up the gauge a bit more. Return over the bridge to the right and you'll be straight into another game: Bubble Fight. Use the + Control Pad to move Rarity back and forth and press A to shoot bubbles. Rarity moves up and down the area firing large bubbles at her opponent who's doing the same thing. Watch the position of the bubbles and the yellow unicorn so you miss getting hit by her bubbles and target her. Win the battle and you get another jewel. Play again against two blue opponents, for the third jewel (win or lose, it doesn't matter) towards the Pink Box prize. This mini-game causes your rainbow gauge to fill up. Walk up to the castle and go right. Cheerilee will introduce you to the magic wand and you'll play the Picture Pizazz mini-game. Use the L or R button to select one of 16 colours: there are 8 different shades at each side of the screen. Then use the + Control Pad to move the magic wand over the area you want to colour. Press A to fill the section with that colour. To change sides, use the magic wand to select a colour and then use the R button to scroll down the colours and the L button to move up. When you're done, select the green tick with the wand and press A. The first game has a picture of flowers and the second one has butterflies. Complete both to win the two jewels towards the Yellow Locket. The third picture has ribbons, the fourth has kites and clouds. After that, it repeats the fourth option. Finish the game and the rainbow gauge fills up a more. After finishing the Picture Pizazz mini-game, another mini-game will appear, Follow the Magic Wand. Use the + Control Pad to repeat the moves the Magic Wand has made. There are four rounds of colours on the screen: yellow, blue, green and pink and the wand will select one and return to the centre. Do the same. The first turn it chooses one colour, the second, two, the third, three and the fourth, four. Copy the order to complete the game. Win two times to earn two jewels towards the Lilac Bracelet Prize. Your pink gauge will fill up completely, and you'll be given a password. This password is NNCKZBSB9, and it is used to return to the start of Chapter Two when you close the game and wish to continue from where you were. Chapter 2 This chapter starts in Breezie Blossom. Talk to Tra-La-La, the pink breezie, in order to start the first mission: finding Tiddlywink and Zipzee. Go to the right and talk to the light purple breezie, then go left and talk to the yellow breezie. Return to Tra-La-La to complete the mission. The next task is to find their missing things. After picking up each item, return to Tra-La-La to return the item. ''Item locations: The blue brush is to the right on the ground, the pyjamas are to the right on the second screen, and the purple book is to the right on the third screen. The next task is to follow the three breezies to the right. Click the A button to interact with the stone path to play the Breezie Hide 'N Seek mini-game. Use the +Control Pad to move the magic wand over a Breezie as she pops out of a flower and press A to make her fly. Win the game two times to win the third jewel towards the Green Bracelet prize. The next task is to pick rainbowberries. These are located on a bush to the left. Press A near it to play the Rainbow Rain mini-game. The goal is to catch the berries in Rarity's hat. Move her hat with the +Control Pad as the berries drop down. Catch 10 to complete the game and win a jewel. Play again and catch 20 berries to win the third jewel. Walk right, all the way to the bridge that leads up to the castle, and you'll meet all the Breezies and fill up the rainbow gauge completely. The next password appears: 5NCKZLSB6. Chapter 3 This chapter starts in Cotton Candy cafe. Pick a pony in one of the rooms in order to help Sweetberry collect rainbowberries. The ponies to choose from are: Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Minty are in the first room, and Twinkle Twirl, Pinkie Pie and Sunny Daze in the second room. Leave the cafe and go right until you reach Sweetberry. She asks you to collect five rainbowberries. Each time you find one, you must return to Sweetberry and hand it to her. Item locations: Walk right until you reach a house with a rainbow and there's a purple 1 on the path. Return to hand it over to Sweetberry. Back on the path, go right again. (You can walk up to the castle building, but cannot go further here and there are no berries for now.) Enter the house with the large green door to find another purple 2. Back to Sweetberry to hand it over and then go left where you'll find a yellow berry on the path before reaching the next house 3 Give this to Sweetberry and return along the path to the left and enter the last house that's made out of a lilac hot air balloon. Pick up the blueberry 4 and give it to Sweetberry. The final pink RAINBOWBERRY is found along the path to the right just past the path to the castle. After delivering the final berry, the Sweetberry's Sundaes mini-game will begin. Use the +Control Pad to move the marker up and down to select a flavour, and left and right to switch between ingredients. When you're done, press A to confirm the sundae. Play the game twice to win two jewels towards the Pink Locket prize. Leave the house and walk to the right. to find the other rainbow house. Rainbow Dash is waiting here and wants you to find things for a kite. Again, you must return each item to Rainbow Dash for the next one to appear. Item locations: The blue PAPER is waiting for you on the path to the left of her house. Hand it over and then go further left to find the STICKS on the path in front of the purple post. The third item is GLUE which is found on the path outside the pink house with the green door if you go right. The fourth item is found inside the pink house with the heart on the door if you walk left from Rainbow Dash's house. You'll pick up the PAINT from the floor. The final item is found all the way to the left and inside the house with the balloon shape. Pick up the STRING from the right side of the floor. After delivering the string to Rainbow Dash, the Matching Kites mini-game will begin. 8 kites are shown and you must match pairs of pictures to clear the screen. Use the + Control Pad to move the magic wand and select a kite. Press A to see what is hiding behind the kite. The number of turns taken to complete the game is shown at the right side of the screen. Play the game twice to win all three jewels towards the Lilac Box prize. Afterwards, return to the Cotton Candy cafe to play the Runaway Rollerskates mini-game. You have 1 minute and use the + Control Pad to control Rarity again. Move Rarity to the right while avoiding obstacles. Play the game twice to win all three jewels towards the Gold Ring prize. Leave the cafe and go right. Before entering the castle, press A on the pinball table to start the Pinkie Pie Pinball mini-game. Use the L and R buttons to control the flippers and the A button to launch the ball. The B button can be used to tilt the table. You have three balls to play with before the game ends. Play the game twice to earn all three jewels towards the Pink Purse prize. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Category:Video games Category:Walkthroughs